Toreador's Redemption rewritten
by Redwitch02
Summary: A story based upon the heart and mind of the primogen of the toreador clan and her plan to regain favor with the prince of the city.
1. The First Step

Disclaimer: All characters in this story are borrowed from Kindred: The Embraced and belong to Spelling Television Inc. Vampire: The Masquerade is owned by Mark ReinHagan/White Wolf Publishing. I own nothing!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hello people out there 

I have done a little editing to try and get back into

the swing of the story.

Anyone with suggestions etc… let me know!

Cheers!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A Toreadors Redemption**

**Author Chrissie b aka red-witch02**

**: Part One – The First step :**

In hard times I tend to think about the reason why I have become what I am now.

Humans only know me as a myth, as a creature dark and evil to fear that comes out in the darkness of night, known as a vampire or as we call ourselves, Kindred.

I am Lillie Langtree, born in England over a century ago. I was once human and in that life I was an actress. I sang in grand theatres' packed by the highest of society and sometimes nobility.

My life was my voice, but that was a long time ago and I don't sing anymore.

The blood on my hands is the constant reminder that I am no longer human and never will be again. I don't like the secrets that I keep locked up deep inside. I don't like the lies.

I have to admit, my human life, as an actress has been useful over the years.

I walk among you, befriend you and most of all I feed off you which is a necessity for my continued survival in order to not be noticed.

It is just one of many laws in which I survive. It is the masquerade.

But what is the masquerade you ask? It is what keeps the humans from hunting my kind, the kindred, and the embraced. A law in which no human can ever know we exist, in breaking it is Final death. I am Toreador, a primogen for my clan within this city. I don't know for how much longer though.

In past events I have done foolish things, risking the trust of my Prince and friend, Julian Luna. I betrayed him to someone I knew he hated, risking his life and the life of Caitlin, the human woman he holds dear to his heart.

The kind of woman that I can never be...Suddenly I am torn away from my thoughts.

"Lillie…Lillie. Hello, anyone in here?" The young biker called to me.

"What? Oh… Cash, I didn't see you there. I must have been lost in thought." He stands beside my chair.

"I'd say. You looked like you were on the other side of the world. Are you alright?"

"What can I do for you?" He's a Gangrel, Julian's personal bodyguard and the primogen of his clan. This ones loyalty is one to be admired. A common trait within his clan but I have come to realise that it is even more so within Cash.

In the short time I have come to know him I have found Cash to be a friend of great comfort and often has found myself talking to him of things I'd thought I'd never share. In kindred years he is still only young and has a lot to learn but he will and he'll learn fast.

I smile at him; he nods his head in return. Cash is the silent type, sweet and rough around the edges, sometimes… a little foolish but he is also a fighter and that's what I like about him.

"Ah, Julian needs to talk to you. He's at his usual table." He says.

"Then I'd better not keep him waiting." I hold out my hand to him as I stand and he links my arm around his as he escorted me down the stairs.

Each single step made like a knife wound in my stomach. How can I face him?

This Ventrue prince had been my lover, and friend. I can see him now, alone at his table. Looking down at his glass of wine. I keep my mask on, shielding my fear, and smile soft and subtle. It is only when I reach the table that he looks up at me.

"Julian." I greet him.

"Lillie, join me." I slide into the seat next to him. "That is all Cash, you may go." He dismisses the Gangrel.

"I'm didn't know you were coming in tonight, Julian." I make small for conversation. .

"I wasn't going to though I thought that we needed to talk." He adjusts his jacket and sits back against the wall before he continues, "There have been quite a few events of late that were handled the way in which they shouldn't have been."

He looks at me, but not as an enemy. It is unnerving to be held under the dominance of those eyes. But this is far more and unbelievable, its power.

"I know." It is the only answer I can give.

"You did ask for my forgiveness Lillie and that is why I'm here. I didn't give it to you, but I will now. This is also a warning; you killed Eddie Fiori and saved my life.

For this I will forgive you...this time. I need you on my side.

There has been too much chaos lately, risking the masquerade and making it dangerous for all of us.

We need the clans to make peace and I need to know where the primogens stand and that includes you, Lillie."

"You are right Julian and I wish nothing but to redeem myself. I was acting foolishly. I know that now."

" Never again…Lillie. If you ever betray me again or risk the masquerade, I _will_ take it to the conclave. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand."

He's right…He is always right. That is the truth. There is no room for petty jealousies when it affects my ability to control my clan and also at the risk of the masquerade.

Julian and I are over. I see it as look into his eyes. After all the years, his having others and my affairs, I could still see the fondness, the attraction, when we were close.

I don't see it there now. All I see is the prince.

I will always love Julian but I know there is nothing between us any more. In the end I will be lucky to regain his friendship and most of all his trust.

I wait patiently for Julian to respond.

"I'm glad," he says "I should be going. I still have some business to attend before tomorrow nights conclave."

"Goodnight" I whisper. I watch him leave the table and head out through the crowd with Cash two steps ahead of him leaving through the entrance until he is gone.

Now is a time for control. I have to find it again and I will, but how will I start?

I need clarity and the best place to start is the needs of my Clan and from there I will take it as it comes.

For my clan I must regain Julian's trust. I can't afford another mistake. Perhaps in the end I will find it with in his enemy's actions...Cameron's actions?

Cameron Killed Julian's Sire.  
Yes...Cameron is the key and most definitely something to initiate carefully.

This will take time and luckily for me, time is on my side.

**:To be continued:**


	2. Talk Of Fire

Hi,

I know it has been forever since I loaded the first chapter but now I can gladly say the second chapter is here and I am currently half way through writing the third chapter.

I hope you like it. Let me know good bad or ugly.

Cheers. : )

Redwitch02

Disclaimer: The dreaded usual, everything is owned by White Wolf and Spelling Inc.

**: Part Two – Talk Of Fire:**

Julian's day had been hell itself. Besides his confronting Lillie, Caitlin was becoming a problem and he knew it couldn't continue. The mesomerism he had placed on her in the cabin a week ago was unravelling, and more and more she would question him. How could her dreams seem so real? He knew he had to stop it. He just didn't know how. Normally in situations such as this he would turn to Lillie, but that just wasn't possible. Too much history and at present he wasn't even sure he could trust her.

The expression n the princes' face spoke of unease as he sat in his favourite chair watching the fire in the fireplace lick at the logs of burning wood. He hoped the fires warmth would comfort him but knew in truth after what had happened tonight it couldn't.

"You spoke to Lillie ' a voice Julian knew too well and trusted with his life called from behind a veil of darkness, Julian's enforcer Daedelaus, the Primogen of the Nosferatu, the most ancient of the kindred clans. He walked to the bar stand and poured two glasses of wine from a freshly uncorked bottle that had been ready and waiting.

"Yes" the prince answered without turning away from the fire.

"And"

"I have warned her"

"Again" Daedelaus questioned handing Julian a glass of the wine.

"It's different this time." The prince paused waiting for his old friend to seat himself in the chair beside him. "She knows she can't afford to make another mistake. If she does it will cost her, her life."

Although the prince did nothing to hide the undertone of impending dread should it ever have to come to fruition, Daedelaus knew by the way his prince spoke that he had meant every word. He also knew Lillie well enough to know that nothing could keep her from scheming, good, bad or otherwise. It was only a question of when and how she did it. He thought as he and his prince gazed into the warm fire.

"Something else troubles you."

"Caitlin" Julian replied

"The Mesmorism isn't holding?" Daedelaus asked wonderingly.

"She is having dreams"

"If the human woman has begun to suspect the truth, you know what must be done. You above all else cannot risk the masquerade. This new Brujah Primogen would use any excuse to bid rid of you and take your place."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Julian replied saying nothing more on the matter, continually staring lazily into the flames, watching them dance around the wooden logs alight.

--- //\\ ---

Please review : )


End file.
